movieweaponfandomcom-20200213-history
Brink
Brink is a Free-Roam, Free-Running FPS developed by Splash Damage. Altogether there are 24 firearms in the game. This list is devided into: *5 sidearms (including semi-autos, full autos, and revolvers) *7 light weapons (such as sub-machine guns and sniper rifles) *7 medium weapons (such as assault rifles and shotguns) *5 heavy weapons (such as HMG's and Grenade Launchers) The game seems to have real world based guns but heavily modified. Heckler & Koch MP7A1 "Hockler Machine Pistol" The Hockler Machine Pistol is really a sub-machine gun. however this label has been changed to make the weapon more fictitious. it is apoparently only available when you pre-order the game with the SpecOps Pack from Steam or Walmart MP-412 Rex revolver Brink features a revolver that is available by Pre-ordering from Amazon or Direct2Drive. it is based on the real world MP-412 Revolver. it has a "Break-Open"reloading system as seen by the bolt in front of the trigger guard. Mauser SR-93 Appears in-game as the "Barrett Long Rifle" Unknown Smith and Wesson Revolver Apppearsas the "Ritchie Revolver" after the director Guy Ritchie. This revolver is an obvious Smith and Wesson model (possibly the 500' model.) with fututristically detailed casing. Bul Cherokee pistol/SIG-Sauer P226 The "Tokmak" pistol seems to be based of the two aforementioned pistols. It has the lowest damage rate but the highest capacity out of the handguns. Brügger & Thomet GL-06 The Reggae rebel is seen using a custom version of this grenade launcher during the trailer to despach a heavy soldier. this is futile however as the heavy soldier mows him down with his weapon. Colt CQB-R The Euston Assault Rifle heavilly resembles an M4a1 Carbine, however as it is so short it more matches the Close Quarters Battle varient. Heckler and Koch UMP A huge rebel is seen firing a HK UMP with one hand, before changing to a shotgun. SIG SG-550 Appears as the "Rhett Asault Rifle". Unknown Blades The Masked Rebel almost gets killed with a couple of unknown blades that can cut through garage doors. eventually he gets stabbed when he turns around to come face to face with his killer. Knights Armament ChainSAW A Knights Armament ChainSAW appears as the "Maximus Machine Gun", this name obviously being a reference to the Maxim Machine Gun. in all the gun 300 rounds and can hold 100 at a time. Being a heavy machine gun, the player cannot freerun when using this particular firearm, however to compensate for that it has been given the highest rate of fire out of all the gunms on the game. Brügger & Thomet TP-9 Brink features a heavily modifiable TP-9 as one of the "machine Pistols" . it is called the "Tamper SMG" Beretta Px4 Inox Brink Features a heavily modifiable Beretta Px4 Inox pistol as one of the sidearms. in-game the pistol is named the "Kolt Pistol" which is an obvious reference to the firearm manufactures: Colt. Walther P99 Appears as the "Sea Eagle" it is the aecond of the only two pistols featured in the game. Nexter FAMAS Appears in-game as the FRKN-3K Assault Rifle. it holds 24 rounds in the magazine and has 168 rounds in all. The name seems to be a paroidy of the FN F2000, however the actual weapon resembles the FN FAMAS Category:Video Games